Ryugakure - Village of Ninjas and Vikings
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: Fifteen years after the events of Grimmel's attack with his Deathgrippers, one of Toothless' hatchlings finds herself longing for the world beyond that of her home in the Hidden World. One day she finds a scroll with writing and diagrams she doesn't recognize and sets out on an adventure of her own. Watch as she and a young ninja form a bond like a certain Viking and dragon had.
1. Chapter 1

_**Not much to say except that I hope this story is a good one. I kinda made it up on the fly as I finished watching the third movie in How To Train Your Dragon. I just hope that I got the execution for it right. After all, I didn't really know if I could really write a decent chapter for this story. But I hope everyone likes it.**_

_**And just so you're all aware, the dragons are gonna be talking in our language for this chapter. No humans are in this chapter.**_

_***I don't own Naruto/Boruto Next Generation, and I don't own How To Train Your Dragon!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Welcome to dragon training!" = normal speech

'_Night Fury. Speed, unknown. Size, unknown.' = someone's thoughts_

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" = someone yelling**

* * *

_**Prologue: Discovery and the Beginning of a New Generation's Adventure!**_

* * *

_There were dragons when I was a boy. Oh there were great, grim sky dragons that nested on the cliff tops like gigantic scary birds. Little brown scuttly dragons that hunted down the mice and rats in well organized packs. Preposterously huge sea dragons that were twenty times as big as the great Blue Whale. Some say they crawled back into the sea leaving not a bone nor a fang for men to remember them by. Others say they were nothing but folk tales to begin with._

_Though I'm okay with that. _

_Legend says that when the ground quakes or lava spews from the earth, it's the dragons letting us know they're still here. Waiting for us to figure out how to get along. Yes, the world believes that dragons are gone if they ever existed at all. But we Berkians. We know otherwise._

_And we'll guard the secret until the time comes when dragons can return in peace._

* * *

That was years ago…

The Hidden World is a place where dragons can live in peace without the fear of being hunted and killed or captured and enslaved by certain humans. Oh sure, they know that not all humans are out to get them. Their alpha is proof of that, as he was once the bonded dragon of a human child. One of the first ever dragon riders that would come to exist as time went on.

The Alpha of the dragons, a Night Fury who may very well be the last of his kind, does love being in the Hidden World with his new family, but he misses the days where he and his human rider would fly fast and free in the skies above the seas that seem abundant in the human world.

There are some days where he wonders what it would be like if the dragons had never left at all.

But he honestly wouldn't trade his family for anything at all.

"WOO-HOO!" cried a female voice.

...Though, he could do with a little bit of peace and quiet this afternoon. Especially since he's trying to take a nap before he does his usual late night patrols of the surface world to make sure no one discovers the entrance to the Hidden World. But that seems to be impossible right now due to one simple thing.

His hatchlings.

"Can't catch me, slowpokes!"

"Can too!"

"I'm gonna make you eat those words, Sis!"

"They're exactly like you were when you were younger. Playful, curious, and full of energy." said the Night Fury's mate, a female Light Fury. "Look at them now, so free and happy. Where do the years go, Toothless?"

Like the many Night Furies before him, Toothless has jet-black scales covering his whole body, his sides having small light patches in a pattern similar to that of a manta ray. Toothless possesses two sets of wings (one main pair and one smaller pair near the base of his tail). The first pair allows him to do a vertical takeoff. Behind that is a set of smaller wings that aid in gliding. At the end of his tail, he used to have two tail fins that aided in steering and stability, but he is missing the left side of his tail fin, which he lost when his best friend/brother and former rider Hiccup took Toothless down with his Mangler. This was later replaced by a mechanical fin that Hiccup constructed himself. He used to wear a set of pulleys and cables that connected to a specially made saddle that Hiccup would use to position the artificial fin to help him steer, but was later replaced by the one he wears now that lets him fly on his own.

Toothless has a rather large scar on his right shoulder/neck which is around a foot in length with a width of about an inch. Toothless' eyes are bright green, sometimes acid or emerald-green.

Now his mate, the Light Fury or Skyscale as she is called, looks a lot different from Toothless due to the Light Furies being a kind of subspecies of the Night Furies. And I don't mean her just being a female. But despite the differences, she looks almost exactly like Toothless. She has blue eyes and white scales with glittering textures, along with some light blue on her belly, tail flukes, and underwings. She has a single, long spine running down her back, a pair of big ear-like adapters on the top of her head, and two smaller ones on the side. She also has triangular wing flukes and tail flukes that are glittery white in coloration. Her wings are glittery white with glittery pink strips running down both of them.

Toothless just grumbled as he rolled over and put his tail over his head in a vain attempt to block out the noise his hatchlings were making. Seriously, who knew teenagers could be louder than toddlers? Because he sure as hell didn't!

"The years went by when we had those three little troublemakers who, may I add, were much more well behaved when they were hatchlings. Honestly, I'm not as young as I used to be. Do our kids really have to play around here when they should be training to, one day, become the next Alpha? Can't a dragon get a little sleep around here? How am I supposed to do my patrols tonight when I can't even get a little shut eye because of all this noise?" grumbled Toothless.

What can I say? Even dragons get cranky if they don't get their beauty sleep.

But while her siblings continued to play, one of the young dragons stopped playing around and scowled deeply when she heard the word 'Alpha'. You see, she and her two siblings, a brother and a sister, are hybrid dragons that were brought into the world by cross breeding a Night Fury and a Light Fury. The strange human who was once her father's rider, when he met them, ultimately called them Night Lights.

Honestly, she thinks the name is brilliant.

This particular female Night Light is primarily jet black like her father and has her mother's blue eyes, but she has white patches on her paws, ears, and dorsal spines along with a white chin and underbelly while having pure black tail fins unlike her brother and sister who have a little bit of black or white dusting the edges of their tail fins. Like her mother her scales, both black and white, have a glittering texture to them. And if there's one thing she inherited from her father that he often wishes she didn't get, it's his stubbornness. And if there's one thing she's especially stubborn about, it's not becoming the next Alpha. She absolutely despises the position of the Alpha.

Because of it, her father is always tired and never spends any time with her and her siblings or even their mother for that matter. She wonders now when was the last time her parents mated during breeding season.

...And now she's stopping because she does not need those images.

With a snort of anger, she turned tail and flew out to the entrance of the Hidden World to rest on the rocks like she always does when she's mad. And while her siblings seemed to not notice her flying off in a huff, their parents did.

"Oh, my little hatchling." said guilty feeling Toothless.

He knows his daughter doesn't like the idea of becoming the next Alpha when he eventually steps down, but he still wants her to have the best possible future. It's why he never lets his hatchlings venture out into the world of humans. He knows from experience that not all humans are good. His experience with humans such as Dagur (before he changed), Viggo, Drago Bludvist (whose Bewilderbeast he has long since forgiven), and Grimmel are proof of that. But he also knows that there are plenty of good humans out there in the world.

Humans like Astrid, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Valka, Stoick, and… Hiccup…

Toothless sighed as he was bombarded with memories of the good old days. Flying with Hiccup, busting up crime and syndicates, discovering new species of dragons, exploring uncharted lands, drenching Hiccup in dragon slobber and then laughing at him only to get his own saliva flicked back at him.

Good times, good times.

"I'll go talk to her." Toothless said as he got up.

"No, let me. Better that she talk to a fellow female than a male who won't really understand." Skyscale said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Toothless asked in a mock offended tone.

Skyscale just laughed and lightly swatted her mate on the head with her tail. All playful banter between the two, nothing more.

"You just get some rest. I'll get the kids to go and bug their uncle Hookfang and then go find our daughter."

Feeling too drowsy to argue, Toothless laid his head back down and went back to sleep. And yet he couldn't shake this feeling that something big was about to happen. Something that would change the fate of the dragons as a whole. But whether this was a good thing or a bad thing is yet to be found out.

'_What would Hiccup say to me if he were here?'_ Toothless mentally asked himself as he fell back asleep.

* * *

_**At the Entrance to the Hidden World…**_

* * *

"Stupid dad! Stupid Alpha status! Stupid Hidden World!" grumbled the orca spotted Night Light as she paced around on the rocks that made up the entrance of the Hidden World.

"Hi, sweetie! What'cha doin'?" Skyscale asked as she landed near her daughter.

"Stupid eavesdropping parents!"

Skyscale just sat calmly as she ignored her daughter's previous remark about eavesdropping parents. She felt the same way when she was her hatchling's age. She knows that her daughter just needs to vent out her frustrations a little bit and she'll be good.

"What does he even know about me anyway? He wasn't there for us when me and my brother and sister were growing up! All he did was spend all his time patrolling! The only time he ever spent with us as a father was when those humans came to the entrance to our world and we flew with them! WHY CAN'T HE ACT MORE LIKE A DAD AND LESS LIKE A STUPID ALPHA!?"

She started panting as she finally began to calm down a little. But then her anger flared even higher.

"They want me to be the next Alpha and tear apart my own family like dad did to ours? Well, here's what I have to say about that!"

The Night Light turned around and unintentionally released the loudest roar she's ever done in her life right in her mother's face as she began hopping around out of sheer anger.

**"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO, NO, NO! NU-UH! NO! NNOOOOOOOO!"**

Panting from screaming so loudly, the female Night Light slammed her head against a rock. It appeared as though she had calmed down, but Skyscale, who hid behind a rock in the chaos, didn't want to take any chances. She peeked out from behind her hiding place and gave her daughter a concerned look.

"Are you done?" she asked.

"Not quite." her orca spotted hatchling replied.

The young Night Light removed her face from the rock and proceeded to bash her head against it a few more times as she continued to vent.

**"NO! NO, NO, NO! NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** she screamed as she fell on her back.

She laid there as she attempted to catch her breath, breathing heavily until she finally stopped panting.

"Okay… I'm done." she said now fully calm.

She slowly rolled over onto her side and gazed at the waters that fell into the Hidden World. These waters not only provide a habitat for all of the Tidal Class dragons that live there, but they also bring in a steady supply of fish so they can eat. Both she and her mother are partial to Arctic Char while Toothless and his other two hatchlings love Icelandic Cod. But that's beside the point.

Skyscale laid down next to her daughter and put a comforting wing over her, holding her daughter close like she did when she was still a little hatchling and had a nightmare. When that happened, the poor thing got too scared to sleep in her own nest with her brother and sister, so she often would seek comfort from her parents. Skyscale mostly did the comforting from the nightmares as Toothless more often than not sleeps like a rock.

"You really all done?" she asked.

Her daughter slowly nodded 'yes'.

"You sure?" Skyscale asked again.

"Uh huh." replied her daughter.

"Let it all out?"

Skyscale's daughter slowly stood up as she retracted her wing, a more calm if slightly emotionless tone evident in her voice.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Feel better?" Skyscale asked as she too stood up.

"...Not really…" her daughter replied.

The orca spotted Night Light sighed as she sat near the water's edge, gazing out at the open sea with a great sense of longing. And instantly her mother could tell what was wrong.

Toothless has told their hatchlings many stories about his adventures with that human, Hiccup, and all of the other former dragon riders. In fact legends tell of a new breed of dragon riders that will one day rise up and bring balance to the world by uniting vikings, dragons, and another tribe of humans. Ninjas she thinks they're called. And ever since hearing those stories, her little girls has wondered what it would be like to have a human partner of her own to watch her back just like Hiccup used to do for Toothless before Skyscale came along.

The Light Fury silently sighed to herself as she reflected on how she behaved with Hiccup at first. Not even giving him a chance until all of their lives were in danger.

'_I really was too quick to judge.'_

She took a seat next to her daughter and stared out into the sea as well.

"Your father loved to explore this vast world and meet new dragons when he was your age." Skyscale said as she remembered what her mate told her. "It was the best thing he and that old viking Hiccup could do for their village. Finding new lands and rescuing the dragons that lived there… the rush of adrenaline is something the Night Furies seem to live for. Another thing that separates me from your father. In fact, you and your siblings act so much like he did when he was young."

Skyscale's daughter scoffed and turned to look at a different part of the ocean.

"Yeah, well if that's the case, maybe I should be acting different instead of being like him. Maybe then I won't be a good candidate to be the Alpha like everyone seems to think I will be." she grumbled. "Why can't anyone just accept that I don't want to be the Alpha? It seems like only you and Grandpa Cloudjumper understand my plight!"

"There are many reasons why you'd make a great Alpha someday. But I know that you are destined to do great things, even if that doesn't include becoming the Alpha when your father steps down. So just ignore what everyone else says. Just follow your heart like you've always done." Skyscale said.

Her orca spotted hatchling finally gave a smile as she looked at her mom and nuzzled her. It seems that mother knows best even when that mother is a dragon.

But that's when she noticed something washed up on the rock next to her. It was something she recognized from her father's stories. A scroll. Slowly and carefully, the Night Light brought the scroll onto the shore and got ready to see what was inside. It was so strange. So fragile. So not made of rocks!

She had to see what was written inside!

Unfurling the scroll, the young Night Light and her mother were shocked. There was no damage to the contents of the scroll! Not a bit of smudged ink and all of it remained undamaged from the salt in the water as well! And the diagrams on the parchment were just beautiful!

"Amazing…!" gasped the orca spotted Night Light. "Mother, can you make any of this out?"

"Well there are diagrams and symbols, nothing I've seen before. And there's writing, but it's in a language I've never read before." Skyscale explained as she got a closer look at the scroll before spotting something. "What's this thing?"

The young Night Light looked at what her mother was looking at and saw what it was. A swirly pattern connected to an arrowhead in such a way that it looked almost like a leaf.

"I guess it must be some form of tribal crest, or something." she suggested.

"Ohhh, I like this way better than our tribal crest." Skyscale said.

"Mom, we don't have a tribal crest." the Night Light reminded her mother.

"Well we should! And it should be this!" she replied, pointing to the arrow.

But then, realization hit her like an anvil dropping on her head.

"Sweetheart, you realize this scroll…"

"Goes far beyond the boundaries of the Barbaric Archipelago, AND even farther away from the Hidden World. Oh, I know."

Both mother and daughter looked at each other. It seems as though they're both thinking the same thing.

They need to bring this up with the Draconian Council immediately!

Skyscale's daughter rolled the scroll back up and picked it up in her claws before she and her mother flew back into the Hidden World! They've got to find the council members fast!

* * *

_**Later that Evening...**_

* * *

"Look at this! There are images we don't know about, techniques we've never learned, writing we can't read, even humans we don't recognize! It's-it's historic! This scroll is the key to learning about an entirely new world out there! A world that must be explored!"

As the young Night Light finished her speech, she rolled up the scroll that had been presented to the Draconian Council. A group of dragons that her father and mother had selected to help govern things in the Hidden World. Among the members of this council were a Monstrous Nightmare named Hookfang, a Gronckle named Meatlug, a Deadly Nadder who goes by the name of Stormfly, a Triple Stryke named Sleuther, a Razorwing by the name of Windshear, and a wise old Stormcutter named Cloudjumper.

"This sure beats normal council business." quipped Hookfang.

"It's alright, everyone, you can speak your mind. We're a council after all. That's why we're here." Toothless said.

"We've lived in the Hidden World and been at peace for fifteen years. Most peaceful and some of the best years I can remember. And I think you all know as well as I that when you go looking for trouble, you usually find it." Cloudjumper said, giving a pointed look to the orca spotted Night Light.

"I'm with Cloudjumper." Stormfly said as she spoke up. "If that scroll really did come from a new clan of humans with new and strange abilities, then no good will come from any of that!"

"I completely disagree with you, Stormfly. How can you possibly think that no good could come from meeting new people?" the orca spotted Night Light asked. "No, if they're really out there, we have to find them!"

But Cloudjumper, being the stubborn old dragon he is, still wouldn't budge. He only ever trusted the humans of Berk and would not place his trust in any of these other humans even if his life depended on it.

"If there's anything you and your siblings should be doing, it's focusing on training so one of you can eventually become the Alpha when your father steps down! And you, young one, have the highest chance of becoming the next Alpha!" he snapped.

But the Night Light was not backing down. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as her pupils became cat-like slits. A low growl rose up from in her throat as she stared at her grandpa Cloudjumper with contempt in her eyes. The Stormcutter saw this look and immediately realized that he made a grave error in what he said. Especially since he was one of the few dragons who told her that she didn't have to become the Alpha if she really doesn't want to. Now he realized that he sounded just like the rest of them.

"Little one… Come now, I-I didn't…"

"Save it, Cloudjumper!" she snapped, making the Stormcutter flinch back as she had never called him by his first name. "I see how it is now. You never wanted me to be who I am. You're just like every other dragon in the Hidden World! You just want me to do as I'm told. To be the obedient little hatchling that is just _destined_ to be the next _Alpha_. I can't believe I ever trusted you."

Her words stung the elderly dragon's heart worse than any blade ever could. And as she flew over to a cropping of rocks, she curled up into a ball much like Toothless does when he's in a mood and faced away from the council and her parents with her tail fins covering her face.

Toothless himself couldn't bare to see his daughter in such a distraught state. He knows that he's always been busy and never really made enough time for her or her siblings, but he still loves all of his hatchlings very much. And he knows that his young orca spotted hatchling would never be truly happy in the Hidden World. Especially with everyone's expectations of her. So as he glanced at his mate, she gave him an encouraging nod showing him that he's right about one thing.

It's time.

"I believe it's time to put this thing to rest." Toothless said.

"But father, what about…?" the white Night Light was about to ask.

Being the concerned brother he is, he didn't think that such decisions shouldn't be made without the voice of the one it's being made for being heard. But Toothless cut him off.

"Let me speak, son. This is as important for them to hear as it is you and your siblings." Toothless said before turning back to Cloudjumper. "Old friend, you're absolutely right. These have been some of our best years. Nothing is more important than peace. Peace among us. Peace with our neighbors. And peace with the humans."

Toothless's remaining hatchlings sighed and shook their heads, not sure why their dad was bothering to kiss up to their grandfather. But the Light Fury, Toothless's mate, knows better. She knows where he's going, as this is a speech he heard from his human rider's sire.

"Having said that, let me ask you this, Cloudjumper. When I first unlocked my Alpha Stage and challenged Drago's Bewilderbeast for the title of the Alpha and everyone else would certainly have told me to leave well enough alone, what did me and old Hiccup do?"

"Crushed him! That's what you did!" answered a very excited Sleuther.

The old Triple Stryke loved combat and told stories of his adventures with his former rider, Dagur, to the little hatchlings every chance he got. But Toothless was clearly not amused.

"Thank you, Sleuther." Toothless said with annoyance in his voice as he gave a pointed look to the Triple Stryke.

Both of which were unnoticed by Dagur's former dragon.

"My pleasure, Toothless." Sleuther said with a salute.

And Toothless wasn't yet finished with his speech.

"When my mate was under the control of that insane person, Grimmel, and Hiccup and I went to save her, could anyone have stopped us?" Toothless asked.

"Well, technically, you're the Alpha while Hiccup was the chief, so no." Sleuther answered honestly.

Toothless just gave the scorpion dragon an annoyed look.

"Yes Sleuther. Fair point. But you know where I'm going with this." Toothless said as he picked up the scroll in his claws. "Think of the most important thing to each of you and ask yourselves, honestly, how far would you be willing to go to get it? What would you risk?"

Toothless flew up to the rock croppings where his third hatchling lay steaming over what her grandfather had just said. He landed next to her and gently nuzzled her to get her attention. Taking a chance and lifting her tail up off of her face, she noticed that her father was giving her a look not of disappointment, but of pride. A look that only a proud father can give to their child.

"The girl's life has been humans for as long as she can remember. And now, her life IS humans and will continue to be. We couldn't stop her even if we wanted to. So we might as well support her. And as for her becoming the Alpha after me? I'd say we have two other exceptional candidates in her brother and sister. They're both fully capable of becoming the Alpha when I finally step down." Toothless said.

He turned to his child and placed the scroll in her paw as she reflexively gripped it with her claws.

"Go on, lass. Find whatever's pulling at your heart. And when you find it, the Hidden World will be right here waiting for you." Toothless said.

The young orca spotted Night Light grew teary eyed at her father's words. Her dream has always been to travel the human world and see all that it has to offer and here she was getting that chance.

"You'd best hurry and get going before all this nostalgia wears off and he changes his mind." Hookfang quipped.

Knowing that her uncle Hookfang was just messing around, the young Night Light hopped off her perch after accepting the scroll from her father and went to the rest of her family. She playfully butted heads with her brother and sister and nuzzled her mother before affectionately rubbing her body against each of theirs like cats do. Looking back up to her father, the young Night Light knew exactly what he was thinking. But he voiced those thoughts anyway.

"You take care of yourself, little one." Toothless said.

His daughter gave a nod that clearly told her father that she would. With a final goodbye nuzzle to her father, the orca patterned Night Light flew off to the entrance/exit of the Hidden World.

Toothless could only look on with misty eyes, missing his precious hatchling already. His mate flew up next to him and rested her head against his shoulder while struggling not to cry herself.

"We knew this would happen eventually. Our little hatchling was bound to eventually grow up and fly on her own as she searched for her own rider like you had so long ago." she said with a slightly trembly voice.

"I know, love. I just wish that day didn't have to come so soon." Toothless said as his tears threatened to spill.

But he knows that despite what he may have wished, this day was eventually going to come. He quickly dried his tears and from his perch began to do what needed to be done. The spines along his back split down the middle to form a 'V' shape as the ridge between his eyes, and the area where his spines are located, the inside of his mouth, and his nose all began to glow a translucent blue color like his plasma blasts as he assumed what has been dubbed as his 'Alpha Mode'.

He released a loud roar that echoed all throughout the Hidden World letting all dragons know that the world is ready.

It is time…

...Time for the dragons to return!

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Possible Name Ideas for the Night Lights**_

_Night Light (White with black patches): Sol_

_Night Light (Black with white patches): Luna_

_Night Light (Black and white orca patterns): Eclipse_

* * *

_**If anyone has suggestions for names for the Night Lights, I'm all ears. Or in this case, all eyes. And just so you know, the white Night Light is a boy while the black and Orca patterned Night Lights are girls. That should make it easier if you have suggestions.**_

_**Thank you all so much for reading. Please don't forget to continue voting on the poll I have up in regards to the possible Beyblade crossover.**_

_**May the Force be with you, and have a great day my Jedi and Sith friends!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Honestly, I'm surprised that this story got as much feedback as it did. I never would have expected people to actually review this story telling me that it's good. Then again, that was only the first chapter. I may end up with hate reviews as I go on. For now though, I hope everyone enjoys this particular chapter.**_

_***I still don't own Naruto/Boruto the Next Generation, or How To Train Your Dragon!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Welcome to dragon training!" = normal speech

'_Night Fury. Speed, unknown. Size, unknown.' = someone's thoughts_

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" = someone yelling**

* * *

_**Return of the Dragons**_

* * *

Our story now truly begins as we zoom in on a large island with old norse stone carvings and buildings everywhere. A place that has an untold amount of history to it. A place so important that it deserves a place of honor in the history books! But, you don't have to take my word for it. I'll just let the chief himself do the talking.

"_This is New Berk. A place with as much history to it as any other island out there in the Archipelago and beyond. A place where winters are only half as long as we're used to, but just as brutal. Although, we do still get the occasional devastating winter from time to time."_

Now we get a closer look at this island and see that the buildings are not only norse in design, but they also seem to incorporate dragons into the designs in some way or another. Many of the inhabitants are simply going about their day and enjoying the warm summer weather while they can. Especially the children, who are out and about playing and enjoying the warmth of the sun on their skin while their parents and the other adults went about doing their daily chores.

"_My village. In a word, sturdy. It may be on its first generation with very new buildings, but it holds a great deal of history to us Berkians. For we hold a secret that no one else knows about. A secret we brought with us when we first colonized this island. And it involves what were once our greatest friends. What most people would call the pets."_

Several great roars and the beating of large wings are heard in the distance, catching the people of New Berk off guard. Everyone rushed to the cliffs to see what it was with their chief leading the way. His wife and two children not to far behind.

"_You see, most places had animals like puppies and parakeets. But us Berkians? We had…"_

As they made it to the cliffs, the chief of New Berk, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, looked on with eyes wide and full of surprise and hope as he breathed out a single word that sums up what everyone was thinking.

"...Dragons…!"

Everyone backed up to give the dragons room to land. And land they most certainly did. From dragons like the Deadly Nadder and the Gronkle, to the giant Monstrous Nightmare and the two-headed Hideous Zippleback, even to the preposterously large sea dragon known as the Bewilderbeast, all of these dragons found themselves on New Berk. And leading them is Toothless. The Alpha of the dragons.

Slowly and carefully so he wouldn't frighten or enrage these mighty creatures, Hiccup began to raise one arm and hold out his hand. Just like he did all those years ago when he and the Night Fury first met when Vikings and dragons were still bitter enemies.

Not fully trusting the dragons not to attack and fearing they might have forgotten about them, the vikings kept their guard relaxed while still being ready to fight at a moment's notice. And those with children kept their kids close to them.

Slowly and with his pupils still in thin slits, Toothless walked up to Hiccup as he assessed the threat level this human posed to him and his people.

"Hey there, bud. Remember me?" Hiccup asked in a soft voice.

Astrid was also worried. Sure, she and her husband had taken their children flying on dragon back once, but that was years ago. For all she knows, Toothless, his family, and even Stormfly and the other dragons might not even recognize them. But her now older children. Zephyr and Nuffink, don't seem scared at all. If anything, they're far more curious about the dragons than they were when they were little. And she saw where their eyes were focused.

Two of Toothless's children. A Night Light that was primarily white with some black patches, and the reverse for the other. It seems her kids recognize these dragons from when they flew together all those years ago. And it's definitely a good thing too. She can already feel the bond that her children have with these two dragons.

And yet Astrid and the others couldn't help but watch nervously as Hiccup held out his hand, closed his eyes, and turned his head away from Toothless as he showed that he trusts the dragon to not bite off his hand. Seeing this, Toothless sniffed Hiccup's hand a couple of times before his pupils dilated back into their usual playful rounded shape.

"_HICCUP!"_ Toothless barked, his happiness evident as he pounced on Hiccup.

The viking chief laughed at the interactions with his best friend as the dragon playfully pranced around him. Astrid smiled, relief evident on her face as she realized that Toothless recognized Hiccup even after all this time. The Night Lights, however, were left stupefied as they looked from the vikings to each other and then back again. They can't remember the last time they saw their father as happy and playful as he is now.

"Looks like Toothless recognized our favorite toothpick." Gobber said to Valka, who looked on with happiness at the sight of her son and his dragon reunited at long last.

"I'm happy to see you too, bud!" chuckled Hiccup as Toothless proceeded to lather him in dragon slobber via licking him to death. "How's that tail holding out? Think it could use some oil? Maybe a bit of fine tuning?"

"Mom! Stormfly!" Zephyr whispered as she nudged her mother's side. "Go say hi. We'll be okay on our own for a minute."

Needless to say, the blonde viking Chieftess didn't need any further incentive. Especially when she saw that all of the other dragons had recognized their riders/companions right away and were now rushing towards them. Various cries of "I knew you'd come back!", "Welcome home!", and "I love you too!" were exchanged as the vikings were reunited with their dragons. And good ol' Gothi received quite the embrace from all of her little Terrible Terrors.

Hearing a familiar squawk, Astrid's grin threatened to split her face in half as she embraced the blue Deadly Nadder who just relished in the hug she was receiving from her favorite human.

"Stormfly! My good girl!"

"Oh, give me a cuddle, Grumpy!" cried Gobber as the usually tired Hotburple was actually wide awake and very excited to see the old blacksmith again.

Which is very unusual, considering that Hotburples are usually very lazy dragons and spend most hours of the day napping.

"Meatlug! Who's my little princess?"/"Hookfang!" Fishlegs and Snotlout cried as they too embraced their dragons.

"Good to have you back, Fangster!" said Snotlout as he patted Hookfang's chin.

"Oh, you are! Yes you are! I missed you!" Fishlegs exclaimed as he scratched Meatlug on the side of her jawline.

Fortunately for the Ingerman he remembered that Gronkles don't like to be scratched under their chins. When he was still a teenager, he found that out the hard way. Soon though, his wife Ruffnut and her brother Tuffnut were reunited with their own dragon. A Hideous Zippleback known as Barf and Belch. Barf being the name of the head that spews gas while the head that ignites the gas is named Belch.

"Oh, Barf!" she cried as she hugged the gas head before pushing away the spark head "Not you!"

Tuffnut, of course, was there to give Belch the welcome home he deserved.

What can I say? No matter how old they get, the Thorston twins will always have beef with each other.

"Ah, it's good to have you back, you magnificent beast." Eret said as he patted Skullcrusher on the snout.

Valka, of course, was almost in tears as she hugged Cloudjumper like he would disappear if she let go. She almost thought that this was all just a big dream.

"Oh, Cloudjumper… oh…"

Once Toothless was done slobbering over Hiccup like he'd done so many times in the past his attention was drawn to Hiccup's two children, Zephyr and Nuffink. And if he's being honest, he can definitely see the resemblance between Hiccup, Astrid, and the two children.

Young Nuffink looks a lot like a blonde Hiccup. From the scrawny build and shaggy hair with small braids in it to the green eyes. His outfit hasn't changed much from when he first met Hiccup's children, except that he's added a leather vest due to the summer months. Even young Zephyr looks almost exactly the same other than being a teenager now. Her auburn brown hair was still done in twin braided pigtails, and her eyes remained the same blue as Astrid's own.

But Toothless didn't have much more time to ponder this as his own two hatchlings who chose to go with him to Berk instead of striking out on their own. He saw how they looked longingly at Hiccup's children, how they saw his own interactions with Hiccup. It looks like this is the day that they get riders of their own.

With an encouraging purr, Toothless nudged his children towards Hiccup's as he beckoned his own hatchlings forward.

"It's okay. Hold your hands out like this." Hiccup instructed as he had his son and daughter hold out one arm with a their hand held out flat.

Nuffink instinctively closed his eyes and looked away, not wanting to possibly watch his hand get bitten off by one whopper of a lizard. Even Zephyr looked slightly hesitant at the thought of putting her trust so readily into a dragon's claws.

"It's okay. Just do what I did." Hiccup assured. "Let them come to you."

Both Night Lights hesitated for but a moment, until Zephyr too closed her eyes. But then, seeing the bond that the two dragons have long shared with these children, they each closed their own eyes and purred as they closed the gap, placing their snouts in their palms. Zephyr and Nuffink opened their eyes and broke into the biggest grins you could ever see on a child. It's happened.

The bond between dragon and rider has been reestablished.

The era of the dragon riders is upon us once again.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**It's shorter than the first chapter, I know. But I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway. And here is a list of the current dragon riders of the new generations. Or rather, the ones I have planned for now.**_

* * *

_Boruto Uzumaki - Orca Spotted Night Light_

_Nuffink Haddock - White Night Light with black spots_

_Zephyr Haddock - Black Night Light with white spots_

* * *

_**Thank you all so much for reading. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. May the Force be with you, and have a great day my Jedi and Sith friends.**_


End file.
